1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable apparatus comprising a sensor. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a watch incorporating therein a sensor for measuring biological data, such as the pulse rate, or environment data incorporated in a wrist watch type wrist side measuring device. The present invention also relates to an improved connection mechanism for connecting a wrist watch type apparatus body to an external unit.
2. Description of the Related art
Conventional portable apparatuses of the above-described type are discussed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,295. In a portable apparatus, a sensor for measuring the pulse rate is disposed on a portion of the side area of a wrist watch type apparatus body, while a connector is disposed on a portion of the side surface of the apparatus body which is remotest from the sensor. In this configuration, an external measuring device for measuring the heart beat can be detachably connected thereto. Another example of the conventional portable apparatus, discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,843 this apparatus, is constructed such that a connector of a sensor for measuring the pulse rate is detachably connected to a side portion of a wrist watch type apparatus body.
However, the above-described conventional portable apparatuses are not easy or convenient to use. Particularly, in recent years, there is a tendency that this type of portable apparatus is used during exercise for health care, and hence there has been an increasing demand for a portable measuring system which is capable of general measurements.